Within The Realm
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: After the Events of Prime there is a few scene in RID 2015 with Optimus in the realm of the Primes but nothing really describes his time there, Enjoy this story about Optimus's time in the Realm of the Primes.


Quick Reference Info: Here's a little cheat sheet of the Primes:  
1\. Prima (Leader, Warrior of light)  
2\. Vector Prime (warrior, time and space traveler)  
3\. Solus Prime (free agent, artificer, creation, life)  
4\. Micronus Prime (strategist, catalyst)  
5\. Alchemist Prime (free agents, elemental)  
6\. Nexus Prime (free agent, first combiner/wizard of forms, prankster)  
7\. Onyx Prime (warrior, spirit warrior)  
8\. Amalgamous Prime (warrior, shapeshifter)  
9\. Quintus Prime (strategist, experimental dreamer.)  
10\. Liege Maximus (strategist, manipulator)  
Prime (warrior of darkness)  
Prime (strategist, warrior,)  
Trion (strategist, historian)  
Prime (non-original)

Several figures gathered around another figure lying on the ground, "Micronus this one is to be placed in your charge, train him in what we know and what he will need for the days ahead." Micronus nodded, being the smallest of the Primes by far he had to levitate himself to be at their level, Solus Prime bent down gently shaking the mech before her, "Come young one awaken."

Optimus Prime groaned, he felt a hand on his shoulder "Who are you?" He looked at the blurry figure before him, "I am Solus, Solus Prime." Optimus pushed himself shakily off the ground, "Is this the Allspark?" Solus smiled sweetly, "No young one, this is the realm of the Primes." Optimus came to a full standing position, "and you would be?"

"I am Micronus, your teacher and guide." Micronus crossed his arms and gave Optimus a deathly glare. "I have been given charge of you to prepare you for the coming threat." Optimus turned to Solus, confusion crossed his face. "I do not understand."

"You will in time." Solus gently laid her hand back on Optimus's shoulder, still smiling she turned to Micronus, "Be kind and patient he is much younger then we were at our time. He has much to learn."

"Too much to learn in little time," Micronus snapped, Solus walked toward him, "I may be the Prime of life and healing but make no mistake Micronus; I know how to inflict damage," Solus turned to Optimus still with a sweet smile on her face. "Good luck young one."

Optimus watched as Solus turned and walked away, it had been a long time since he was the young one of the group. "You going to stand there gazing all day or do you want to start training?" Micronus motioned for Optimus to follow him. "Sir, I do not understand the last I remember I was transporting the allspark into the core of Cybertron."

"And you completed that mission, now you have a new one. It wasn't your time to join the allspark." Optimus nodded, "And my name is Micronus not sir, got it?" Optimus nodded again. "Yes Micronus"

Solus looked to the other primes around her, "Why would Prima choose Micronus, he's not exactly the most easiest to get along with of us Primes." Nexus shrugged, "I never understood why Prima did anything." Nexus smirked and walked away.

 ** _Few Days Later…_**

"Harder Optimus, You have to fight harder!" Optimus fell to his knees, "Micronus please, I don't understand…I…"  
"You're right you don't understand, you don't understand the severity of your training, you are going to face a very dark and dangerous threat. You MUST be ready!" Optimus sighed heavily, pushing himself up off the ground. "What is this threat? You keep refusing to tell me." Micronus shrugged, "It's not time for you to know, all you need concern yourself with is your training. Now again, redo this simulation but fight harder and faster, you can't lose this fight."  
Micronus levitated over to a corner of the plain where the he wouldn't affect the simulation, Nexus and Solus were watching, "So Solus you think that Micronus enjoys bossing a big bot around?" Nexus, the prankster of the group, snickered knowing Micronus was in hearing range. "Very funny Nexus, before you start knocking me for my height just remember you saved your butt from Unicron many a times by linking with you." Nexus just scoffed, "Please they called me the Wizard of Forms, I can change and combine in seconds, and I got this down to a science." Solus laughed, "I would hope so Nexus after a couple thousand years you better know what you're doing." Nexus laughed shrugging; "Whatever Solus" Micronus just rolled his eyes at the two, "Whatever possessed me to become friends with you two I'll never know." Nexus nudged him, "You didn't have a choice it was either us or floating between time and space with Vector, and I mean you got the floating part down but..." Nexus broke in a loud laugh causing Optimus to become distracted, a loud clang was heard through the training plain. The three Primes stopped laughing when they heard this and looked to where it came from. Optimus had one hand on his head, the other he used to try and balance himself from falling. "Nice going Nex" Solus rushed over to Optimus, "Are you injured Optimus?" Optimus shook his head in response, "No I am fine." "I've told you time and time again, you get distracted much too easily, learn to ignore the distractions." Micronus reprimanded. Optimus nodded, "Yes Micronus." "Wait!" Solus reached up turning Optimus's face to look directly at her, "When was the last time you rested?" Optimus looked warily at Micronus, "I am fine, I…"  
"No you're not, you're exhausted. I can sense it, now go and get some rest." Optimus looked to Micronus who merely had his arms crossed, "Go!" Solus slightly pushed Optimus in the way of the Primes chambers, "Nex show him where to go." Nexus smiled, "Sure."  
After Optimus was out of hearing range Solus turned to Micronus, "What is wrong with you? You're lucky I don't go and report you to Prima right now." Micronus just rolled his eyes, "Prima put me in charge of him, besides you really think Megatronus is going to give him a break? Come on Solus you know that better than any one of us." Solus shook her head, "He's only been here a few days you can't expect him to be at our level yet, and I let my guard down with Megatronus, I was blinded by love. Don't push him so hard, he will learn in time." Solus turned on her heel and walked away, the very name of Megatronus set her energon boiling; he had not only murdered her he had betrayed the others causing him to be cast out of their world in a realm of darkness. Solus continued her walk passing the chambers seeing Nexus leading Optimus to them, Liege Maximo was coming toward her, "great" she whispered, " not in the mood for a silver tongue." "Solus Prime, How goes training the new guy?" Solus forced a smile, "it's going fine but I really don't…"  
"I was talking with Nexus, he said Micronus was being his usual bossy, hard sparked self. Maybe I should talk to him huh?"  
"Look Liege, I'm really not in the mood to talk, ok?" Solus raised her eyes giving a serious look, Liege just laughed, "Sure Solus, maybe later." Liege winked walking by.

"This is your chambers" Nexus showed Optimus, "Thank you Nexus."  
"Ah just call me Nex, everybody else does and by everybody else I mean Solus and Micronus." Optimus smiled, "Thank you… Nex, your kindness is much appreciated." Nexus laughed, "Don't take Micronus to seriously, he has little bot syndrome." Nexus laughed again walking out. Optimus sat down on the bed; it was simple chambers, a bed, a light, and a few old scripts of Cybertronian history. Exhausted Optimus laid back, thoughts swirling his mind of earth, the other Autobots, SilverStorm, and cybertron.

Optimus swung a winning shot at an android coming in for attack, ending the simulation. Mock clapping came from behind him, knowing it to be Micronus he sighed and turned around. "What did I do wrong?" Micronus stared at him, "You exposed your left flank and almost got hit by an android multiple times." Optimus dropped his head, "I'm trying Micronus."  
"trying's not good enough; you need to do it and do it to the best perfection if you expect to beat this coming evil." Optimus nodded sadly, "yes Micronus."  
"Now do it again."

Optimus sat in his chambers, rubbing his arm; it had been hit by a blaster from the simulation. Why was Micronus so hard on him, he was doing his best but nothing seemed to impress the little Prime, Optimus smirked at himself, being afraid of a min-con, "Something funny?" Optimus jolted out of his thinking, "No Micronus"  
"I have news for you." Optimus titled his head, "Prima has given you permission to speak to one of your previous team mates." Optimus sat up a little straighter, his face lighting up. "You may pick anyone you wish to appear and speak too, you won't physically be there and the bot you choose will be the only one who can see you." Micronus could see Optimus deep in thought, "Prima is impressed with your advancement in training and can see that you miss Earth and Cybertron, he is rewarding you. I will let you think it over whom to choose; only one person you are not allowed to choose." Optimus raised an eyebrow, "Your sister, she is an energon wielder and therefore if you contacted her, whether she knows it or not, she could connect back to this realm and pull you from it. Her power also comes from Primus linking her to us." Optimus nodded understandingly but sadly. "I will think it over and let you know Micronus." Micronus nodded, leaving him to think.

"BumbleBee? Who's that?" Nexus asked Optimus, "He was my scout during the war and a most trusted friend, though young Bumblebee was a fierce warrior." Optimus spoke these words with pride, "plus he was like a son to you was he not?" Solus asked. Optimus nodded, "Indeed."  
"Ok Primes this is how this works." Micronus walked into the room, "I open a line of communication from our realm to Bumblebee's mind directly, he will see you in a reflection or an object but only he will see you." Optimus nodded, "I am ready." Micronus nodded, "Your scout is to play a big role in the coming threat, and you must direct him to earth." Optimus looked at Micronus confused, "What does BumbleBee have to…"  
"Prima has asked that BumbleBee be sent to earth, a new wave of decepticons threats is coming and BumbleBee has your trust so he has Primas. Guide him to earth where you will be a mentor to him once again, but only when he has need of you. You will only be permitted to make contact when we, the Primes, say you can." Micronus's hand began to glow as he waved in front of him, a glowing circle appeared before Optimus, stepping forward Optimus could see BumbleBee on a bridge, and he appeared to be in Memorial Park.  
"Optimus?" Bumblebee's voice echoed, the scouts face was full of wonder and confusion. "Direct him left, there is a museum with a space bridge there." Optimus pointed in the direction of the space bridge, hoping BumbleBee would get the message. Suddenly a loud crashing sound was heard as the connection was cut off. "What happened?" Optimus asked worriedly.  
"BumbleBee will make his way to the museum if he read your message correctly, there you will be able to speak to him. You must tell him you need him on earth, a dire threat is coming." Micronus waited a few moments before reopening a connection, Optimus smiled seeing his scout at a space bridge control panel, "BumbleBee I knew you would understand." Bumblebee's mouth dropped open, "Optimus is that really you?"  
"I need you on earth Bumblebee a new mission, a dire threat."  
"A new mission…"  
"Go there and we shall speak again."  
Micronus closed the connection, "When your scout needs you, I will know and allow you to see him." Optimus nodded smiling, seeing Bumblebee lifted his spirit. "That's was totally wicked! Am I right?" Nexus looked around at the others, "Oh come on!" he threw his hands in the air, "How come I didn't get to do that?" Solus laughed, "because the only people you knew where us! We were created directly by Primus so we didn't have families, remember?" Nexus shrugged, "Whatever, I'm gonna go and pull a prank on Liege, come on Optimus you can help me." Optimus stood blankly staring at Nexus, "Oh come on tell me you don't prank people." Optimus shook his head, "We had no time for games in war" Nexus sighed, "There is always time for pranks, when we were fighting Unicron I stole Onyx blaster filled it with goo and delayed the blasters reaction so when he went to shoot nothing came out, he tilted his gun to the side to make sure it was working and shot slim all over the Solus! It was a target practice his blaster wasn't gonna hurt anybody anyway!" Nexus began laughing; Solus just crossed her arms, "Thinks he's funny till Prima gave him cleaning duty for three solid months." Nexus stopped laughing, "yeah but it was still funny." Optimus looked to Micronus, who return his look with an eye roll, "Unfortunately Nexus Optimus needs to get back to training so he won't be joining you." Optimus sighed in relief, actually glad for the training to begin for once. Nexus shrugged "His loss" Walking off toward an unknowing Liege, Solus sighed, "I better follow him to make sure Liege doesn't kill him, not that he can because we are already dead but anyway." Optimus smiled, the realm of the Primes was unknown to Cybertronians even Optimus himself with the Matrix didn't know about it, it wasn't the all allspark but if this is where he would end up when his true time came, it wouldn't be a bad thing.

Optimus walked with confidence into the next simulation, he had just gotten back from taking down a Decepticon on Earth, it had felt good to speak with BumbleBee face to face and see Earth again. He was just about to start the simulation when a Prime he hadn't meet yet came walking toward him, "Hello I am Almagamous Prime."  
"I am Optimus Prime."  
"What is it with Primus and these weird names?" Almagamous snickered. "Take mine for instance it's so long, most of the Primes just call me Al." Optimus smiled, "Al, this realm must be very large in size I have only met four now five of you." Almagamous shrugged, "They are busy, the higher up Primes and Primes like Vector who aren't really dead, travel through space and time helping other bots." Optimus nodded, "I understand." Almagamous looked around, "Where's Micronus?"  
"I believe he was called upon by Prima."  
"Huh? Well what has he got you working on?"  
"A number of things"  
"Well since he is not here lets go, you deserve a break and some energon." Optimus looked around, "Hey, I am a prime too, and I say you need a break." Optimus smiled nodding and following Almagamous.

Micronus levitated back into the training plain,  
"Alright Optimus, Prima is impressed with your progression so…" Micronus looked around the plain, Optimus was nowhere in sight, "Optimus?" His voice echoed.

"I thought you were teaching me an old fighting style?" Optimus asked, confused as Almagamous merely lead him through what appeared to be a library of some sort. "I am, knowledge is a most powerful weapon, learning how to talk your way out of a fight can be very useful, how does that saying go? Oh yes, the pen is mightier then the sword." Optimus nodded turning his head to see all of the data pads and ancient scrolls. "Besides," Almagamous continued, "This should all be very familiar to you." Optimus smiled, "you are referring to my days as an archivist."  
"I am indeed, in fact there is someone here, if I can find him that wants to see you." Optimus tilted his head, "Which Prime?" Almagamous shrugged, "He is one of use original's but doesn't have the Prime title, although he did help in the fight against Unicron, he out lived us all." Almagamous chuckled. "HEY A.T. WHERE YOU AT?" his voice echoed through the shelves, "I am over here, there is no need to shout Almagamous, I ca…" The approaching figure stopped talking as he came closer, "Orian?" Optimus whipped around at the sound of the voice coming from behind him, "Alpha Trion?" Optimus barely whispered. "My student" Alpha Trion laid down the scroll he was carrying walking over to Optimus, "Though it was not your time to join the Allspark, it would appear your destiny has brought you here." Alpha Trion placed his hand on Optimus's shoulder. "Alpha Trion, but I thought you were with the Allspark, when I almost died after the attack on the base…"  
"I was sent to help you make the transition should you chose it." Optimus looked confused, "Chose it?"  
Alpha Trion nodded, "The choice that day to live or die was yours, your young warrior may have healed your body but you made the decision to live." Optimus blinked, "I was unaware" Alpha Trion merely smiled, "Death comes to all, it is inescapable, but death does not have to mean defeat, it can mean victory." Optimus nodded, "So tell me Optimus, what have to been learning?" Optimus sighed, "Micronus has been helping me hone my skills by crafting my fighting styles." Alpha Trion chuckled, "You don't like him very much do you?" Optimus went to quickly say no but lying to Alpha Trion never ended well, he seemed to always know what Optimus was thinking and feeling. "I take your silence to mean I am correct" Optimus looked to the floor, "It is not that I dislike Micronus, I just would like to better understand why I am being treated the why I am." Alpha Trion having had had his back to him turned around, "I sense a slight feeling of relief through this?" Optimus nodded, "The Primes permit me to speak to Bumblebee on occasion, he is doing well." Alpha Trion nodded, "your sister is too powerful to allow contact." Alpha Trion noted in more of a statement then a question.

Micronus angrily made his way through the corridors, "Solus!" Solus spun on her heel to see Micronus speeding toward her, "Where is Optimus? I told him to wait but he is gone!" Solus shrugged, "I haven't seen him." Micronus rolled his eyes seeing Almagamous and Nexus coming, "You two pranksters better tell me what you did with Optimus!" Nexus looked startled, pointing to himself, "Mua, a prankster I am deeply offend" throwing a fake pouting face on Nexus pushed past Micronus, "Al where is he?!"  
"Cool your circuits! He's in with Alpha Trion." Micronus face palmed, "Fantastic another distraction"  
"Give the guy a break microannoyus" Almagamous patted Micronus on the head, "it's gonna be okay." Micronus grabbed Almagamous's wrist throwing him over his head, which sent him landing on his back, "Ow" he hissed, "That's what happens when non- funny bots think they are funny." Solus covered her mouth not wanting to bust up laughing at the other bots pain, Micronus hurried off toward the Library leaving Almagamous to his wounded pride.

Micronus saw Alpha Trion sitting at a table with Optimus, they were talking and seemed to be going over something. "Optimus!" Micronus shouted, "What in the name of Cybertron are you doing?" Optimus stood up abruptly, knocking a chair over in the process, "I apologize Micronus, I lost track of time."  
"I'll say you did!" Optimus looked to Alpha Trion who simply looked back with an expression of sympathy, "Return to your training." He nodded, Optimus lowered his head as he walked by Micronus, not wanting the Mini-con to get angry with him anymore then he already was. Once Optimus was out of hearing range Micronus glared at Alpha Trion, "Like he needed another distraction!" Alpha Trion laughed, "You worry too much Micronus, have you put any thought into using that distraction to help him train?" Micronus looked confused, "meaning?" Alpha Trion stood up, "Optimus has a deep caring passion for the natives of earth, the humans, make them targets for him to save in your training, I assure you it will work." Micronus shook his head, "I can't bring humans here!"  
"Not real humans Micronus, create them out of holograms." Micronus put a hand under his chin, deep in thought he levitated back to the Training Plain. He arrived in time watch Optimus complete a session with Solus, "Yeah that's it Optimus!" Solus had taken her turn amongst the Primes to help train Optimus, though Micronus had been given head command Prima wanted every Prime to contribute to Optimus's training. "Solus behind you!" Solus ducked at an incoming drone, "Thanks! Now let's finish this!" After all of the drones had been destroyed the two stopped to catch their breath, "I could use some energon, Optimus?" Nodding Optimus followed her. Micronus watched them leave, formulating a plan he smirked, "time to try something different" he mumbled to himself.  
"Great work today young one!" Solus lightly punched Optimus's shoulder, Optimus smiled, "Thank you Solus, your training style is much different than Micronus." Solus laughed, "Micronus, he can be uptight and tough but he really does like you. I and the other Primes just know how to have fun, for some reason when Primus made Micronus fun was not in the mold." Optimus held back a laugh, though the other Primes, besides Micronus, laughed a lot. "You don't laugh much do you?" Solus asked as though reading his very thoughts. Optimus looked at her with surprise, "The War did not leave us much too...laugh about." Solus walked in front of him stopping them in their tracks, "Even in the fight against Unicron we found ways to laugh and have fun, you have to make life enjoyable or it becomes dull and mundane." Optimus looked at Solus, she spoke with such passion it was impossible not to listen, "we know you have been burdened with much, but the tales of you from Alpha Trion hold you to be very different."  
"Becoming a prime and carrying the Matrix within me, I took into account the privilege and responsibility of such an honor."  
"It is indeed an honor but not one meant to hold you back from enjoying life." Solus laid her hand on Optimus's shoulder, "think about it." Optimus nodded as they began walking again, "there's my best friends!" Nexus came up behind them draping his arms over their shoulders, "So what would you two say to a little adventure?" Optimus looked questionably at Solus, "What did you have in mind Nexus?"  
"Ok so here's what I'm thinking!" Nexus pulled them to a nearby table, "We have to get Liege in on this too, that way he can talk Vector into letting us go to another planet!" Solus just stared, "Are you crazy?"  
"What?" Nexus asked, "You want to right?!" Optimus looked to Solus, "I believe the legends spoke of Vector Prime as a traveler between space and time, not one who simply traveled to other worlds for pleasure." Nexus slumped back in his chair, "Gotta ruin it!" Solus laughed, "Nex you try this every couple of months, remember what happened last time?" Nexus's face filled with horror, looking at Optimus, "we do not speak of that." Optimus smirked looking to Solus who returned with a shrug, "Oh you mean Mr. MoonGoo!" Nexus face palmed, "I have to go!"  
"Oh no brother sit, you're enduring this story." Almagamous pushed Nexus back into his seat, "You see Nexus got a bright idea of tricking Vector Prime into taking him to another planet or realm."  
"Okay haha funny story lets go get more energon!"  
"SIT!" Nexus cowered back down, "anyway Vector Prime told him no but that wasn't good enough, so genius here got Liege to sweet talk poor Vector into taking him, but Vector isn't the push over Nex here thought he was. Vector has multiple friends, powerful friends throughout space and time. Nex here thought he was being smart until Vector had him turned into a big goo ball!" Solus and Almagamous started laughing, "Vector brought him back and he had to stay that way until the affect wore off, something about a bot that wasn't protected from the effects of time and space travel, it did wear off as you can see." Laughter erupted from the two bots again, Optimus held back smiling and giving Nexus a sympathetic look, "Oh laugh it up! You'll get yours one of these days!" Nexus stormed off, leaving the table. Optimus smiled shaking his head, this is nothing like he imagined the Primes being, and the stories were mostly told of their valor and heroism, "Let's go Optimus, Micronus will be expecting you." Solus chuckled still.

"Optimus." Micronus spoke bringing Optimus to full attention; Micronus had set up a new training method with approval of Prima. "I have something to give you; Prima is impressed with your progression." He rolled his eyes at the word progression to which Optimus's just sighed. "Here" Micronus stretch out his hand, holding a metal like stick. "What is it?" Optimus asked taking it from Micronus, "Think of a sword." Optimus nodded as the stick transformed into a sword.  
Optimus watched the stick transform itself into sword, studying its features Optimus took a defensive stance ready for the challenger.  
"Check out , ready for anything, but are you ready for anything Optimus prime?" Optimus turned to look at Micronus  
"I am Micronus, I have overcome all of the challenges you and the other Primes have presented me with" Micronus snarked, "Trust me the test we've used to train you here in or realm are nothing compared to what you'll face once you're are on earth" Optimus looked around, "So you keep saying, yet you will provide few details regarding my mission there or anything else this new sword for example."  
"The prime deception hunter is much more than just a sword, but since you are so impatient," Micronus waved his hand as a huge hill appeared. "Your test is to climb this hill"  
"Surely it cannot be that simple" Optimus looked at the hill with ease, Micronus smiled, waving his hand made humans appear. "You brought defenseless humans to the realm of the primes" Optimus looked at Micronus in horror.  
"An intellectbot you're defiantly not, There're not defenseless Optimus, they have you" Optimus's eyes widen, as a Deployer made his way toward them. Running to stand in front of the humans Optimus snapped at Micronus.  
"Bringing innocents to this realm is insane Micronus." Micronus shrugged "you think that you will never find yourself in an insane situation, better check your expectation meters" The Deployer began to deploy the Cyclone mini-cons, the Cyclones then began to shoot at the humans. Optimus swung his sword skillful striking the blast. Micronus watched, waiting for Optimus to realize his mistake. A Cyclone shot a blast toward Optimus hitting his sword and sending it flying. Optimus looks about him to see the Cyclones fire upon the humans, reacting quickly Optimus jumped in front of them resulting in being hit by energy blast. Optimus shook his head coming to the realization that a Cyclone was firing up right in front of him. Grabbing the mini con Optimus slammed it to the ground resulting in the energy blast blowing up. The blast sent Optimus flying backwards, the Cyclones continued the chase. Optimus began running transforming into his Semi mode, Micronus still watched with arms crossed. " _Come on Optimus what was the test_." He thought as Optimus grabbed the sword and ran back to the humans. The Cyclones once again opened fire, Optimus looked at the sword in his hand with curiosity  
"Micronus I cannot pass this test by employing this weapon merely as a sword tell me what else it can do? "  
"Learning to handle a new weapon, protecting human lives, facing off against a powerful threat sure is a lot of deal with isn't Optimus." Just then a pair of Cyclones grabbed Optimus holding him allowing the Deployer to start punching him in the abdomen. After regaining his breath Optimus broke free by slamming the cyclones together, grabbing his sword, Optimus drove it through a Cyclone but not before it destroyed a human. Optimus watched in horror as the human disappeared. Running to grab his sword from the dead cyclone Optimus retook his stand between the humans, heavy fire came from the Cyclones "curse you, Micronus you must hate me." Optimus yelled, fighting the energy blasts, "how do I unlock the swords full potential?" Micronus just stared saying nothing, Optimus struggled to reason with Micronus,  
"No test is worth the loss of human life Micronus, humans are our friends not our play things"  
Micronus still said nothing. Optimus turned to the humans directing them away, "Go!" The Deployer Cyclone grabbed Optimus sword arm as the Cyclone mini cons ran by, the Cyclones firing up shooting more humans leaving one standing. "No!" Optimus's yell echoed, frustration filled Optimus, taking the Deployer down with easy, he rushed toward the human jumping into the air to deliver a heavy blow only to be thrown back by an energy blast. The human was surrounded by the Cyclones as Optimus brought himself to a kneeling position, leaning on the sword Optimus saw the human surrounded, "Micronus I will not reach the human, please help me!" Optimus pleaded  
"Before this test began you were focused on your mission on earth after the test began you were focused on defeating the enemy but Optimus what was the test?" Micronus asked him, Optimus looked to his sword, _"Your test is to climb this hill_." The words rang through his mind. Turning around Optimus saw the mountain and began to climb. Once he was at the top a symbol was bore into the mountain, the symbol was a sword, following the pattern presented Optimus turned the sword into a blaster, firing upon the enemy and destroying them. Optimus looked at the sword, smiling he then looked at the human who disappeared when Micronus waved his hand.  
"The humans, none of them were real." Optimus ask in a surprised, almost hurt tone. "But why?"  
"You needed to believe they were real so the test could deliver the proper lesson" Micronus spoke in a soft but firm voice, "Focus will mean everything amidst the storm to come Optimus, you're gonna be faced with all matter of distraction from trivial to personal to life threaten."  
"The center of the storm is always still, and it's easiest to find a solution from there."  
"shall we get back to your training"  
Optimus nodded with a new found sense of hope and endurance.

Solus watched from a distance, smiling to see Micronus being gentle. "He's a work in progress but he's coming along." Solus jumped at the voice behind her. "Nexus!"  
"Woah!" Nexus jumped to avoid the swing. "Don't do that Nex!"  
"What are you spying on?"  
Solus rolled her eyes "I'm not spying on anything. I'm just watching Micronus train Optimus." Nexus laughed, "Shorty still grumpy?" Nexus spoke loud enough for Micronus to hear. "Optimus this next lesson is crucial." Optimus nodded at full attention. "Nexus is your target, pretend he is Megatron and you must stop him at all cost." Optimus looked over to the unsuspecting Nexus, "Micronus?"  
"Do it." Optimus sighed, grabbing his sword he began to run at Nexus. "Hey Optimus how's it...hey...wait what...ah!" Optimus pinned Nexus to the ground. "What the!? Micronus!" Optimus smiled ever so slightly, "I apologize Nexus, Micronus ordered me to attack you." Micronus laughed, "Perfect Job Optimus, though I thought Nexus would put up a better fight.  
Nexus rested his chin on his hands, "Hello still pinned here!"

The Primes all had retreated to their chambers for the night, "Micronus." Turning to his name, he saw Alpha Trion coming toward him. "How did the training go today?" Micronus shrugged, "It went fine, I used your idea for humans and it seems to be working" Alpha Trion smiled, "Optimus has a spark like no other, he cares for every species no matter their origin." Micronus shrugged, "it's a weakness."  
"Kindness and caring is not weakness Micronus, hatred and cruelty are." With that he walked toward the chambers leaving Micronus to his thoughts.

Optimus blasted the drones out of the sky creating stepping stones for him to reach the human in danger, upon completing his mission Optimus smiled. "What do you want a standing ovation?" Optimus sighed, "Micronus I have been training for what seems like cycles surely I am prepared for..."  
"I'll let you when you are surely prepared. Now..." Suddenly the training planes turned dark, light and thunder struck in the distance. "It begins and we...you are not ready." Optimus looked confused at Micronus who has excuse himself; speeding off faster than Optimus had ever seen him go. Optimus stayed put, waiting for Micronus to return. "Optimus Follow Me!" Micronus yelled from a distance away. Optimus ran to catch up to him, "What is this about Micronus, were are you taking me?"  
"To the ones who demanded you be trained in the first place.. the primes" A bolt of lightning shook the realm as six Primes appeared before Optimus and Micronus. Optimus stared in awe at the giants in front of him, Prima included; Vector was the first to speak. "Micronus, the crisis is upon us and we sense our chosen champion is not prepared."  
Before Micronus could answer Optimus stepped in, "If innocents are threatened preparation comes secondary swift action, determination, and will, send me to earth, please."  
Micronus came to Optimus's side, "you do not understand Optimus Prime, for you to face this challenge we must share with you each a portion of our sparks, an awesome amount of power, if you are not properly prepared you will not survive." Optimus looked to Micronus then to the others, "Begin the transfer." The Primes sparks all lite up, creating a blue vortex above Optimus. Optimus looked up confused at first, as the vortex reach down and lifted him up. Pain began to shoot through Optimus, "You will survive this Optimus Prime, you must." New armor replaced the old as the pain stopped and power surged through Optimus. Coming back down to his own feet he looked over his new armor. "Remember your training in days ahead, you are about to face a dangerous time. Remember who you are and where you came from." Alpha Trion's voice spoke to him from behind, Optimus turned around as another bolt of lightning flashed and the Primes vanished. "Thank you Alpha Trion, will I see you again?" Optimus asked his tone sadden. Alpha Trion grabbed his shoulder lightly, "When your time in life is over we shall see each other again. But for now you have a mission and another chance at life, go now." Optimus nodded as a portal opened up, "Thank you all for your help and support" Optimus waved to Primes before him, "Until we all meet again." Optimus stepped through the portal, heading back to earth. "I'm gonna miss him." Nexus sighed sadly the portal vanished; "We Shall all see him again," Alpha Trion smiled walking away, smiling to himself. The other Primes stood for a moment more before dispersing about the realm returning to their duties as Optimus went to face the threat of Megatronus.


End file.
